Mossanon
Mossanon is an Altmer trader who resides at Volmyni Dral's House in Sadrith Mora. He is a former employee of the East Empire Trading Company who is in hiding after embezzling a few thousand gold from the Ebonheart office. His love for Volmyni Dral prompted him to commit the crime, as he had hoped to impress her with wealth. Interactions Pledge from Canctunian Ponius Following Iulus Truptor's request that a one-thousand gold pledge be collected from Canctunian Ponius on behalf of the Imperial Cult, the Nerevarine travels to his office at the East Empire Trading Company in Ebonheart. Canctunian views the visit as an opportunity, refusing to fulfill his obligation unless the Nerevarine can find Mossanon and recover the three-thousand gold recently embezzled from the treasury. When the Nerevarine finally catches up with Mossanon he pleads for mercy, saying that his crime was committed in the name of love. He has since come to realize that it was both foolish and unnecessary, as Volmyni loves him for who he is, and not what he has. Mossanon offers to hand over the twenty-five hundred gold he has left, and it is at the Nerevarine's discretion to determine what should be done with him. Attributes ;Skills Mossanon is skilled in a variety of fields, but is not particularly adept at any of them. His strongest skills include Mercantile and Speechcraft, as is common among traders. He is schooled in the magical art of Mysticism, in which he has a small number of spells available at his disposal. Mossanon is also proficient in Sneak and Security. He is equally skilled in all five of his primary skills, and is 35 in his preferred weapon type, Blunt Weapon. ;Abilities, Powers, and Spells Inventory *Common Pants *Common Shirt *Common Shoes *Peacemaker *2500 Combat Whether the Nerevarine lands the first blow in combat or Mossanon is taunted into attacking, he always begins combat by casting Absorb Health. He highly favors the spell and will cast it repeatedly until he runs out of magicka, even if his health is at its maximum. It is only when his magicka has been depleted that he will wield his weapon, a Peacemaker staff that casts Paralyze on touch. Dialogue ;Pledge from Canctunian Ponius "Yes? What do you want?" :embezzled funds "Yes. I took the 3000 gold. It was foolish. And wrong. But I was in love, and thought that Volmyni could only love a rich man. I was wrong. And foolish. Now I know she loves me -- not my gold. Now I only have 2500 gold left. I spent the rest. I'll give you the 2500 gold, and promise to pay back the rest as soon as I can, if you will promise to keep my whereabouts secret from Canctunian Ponius. If arrested, I'll be sent back to Cyrodiil for trial, and be separated from my precious Volmyni." ::Demand the gold, and make no promises. "As you say. I suppose I am in no position to make demands. Very well. Take the gold, I must throw myself upon your mercy." ::Promise secrecy, and take the gold. "I think I am a good judge of character. I believe one earns one's character by effort. And I can sense that you have taken the care to build a personality that inspires trust. I will honor your promise. Take the gold. And Volmyni and I thank you for keeping our secret." :::embezzled funds "I have given you the gold, and I am at your mercy. I beg you to keep my secret, but you have the power, and you may do as you wish." ::Take no action, and consider the offer. "I suppose I have no choice but to await your decision." If one decided not to take action: "Yes? What do you want?" :embezzled funds "I have confessed. Now what do you propose to do?" Quotes ;Pledge from Canctunian Ponius *''"You are very persuasive. Perhaps you are just clever, and well-spoken -- but what you say is true. I am in no position to make demands. Very well. Take the gold. I must throw myself upon your mercy."'' *''"You have an honest face, and I hear honor in your voice. I will trust your promise. Take the gold. And Volmyni and I thank you for keeping our secret."'' *''"I have heard of you, and your adventures. Your reputation speaks well for you. I will trust your promise. Take the gold. And Volmyni and I thank you for keeping our secret."'' *''"No one has come looking for us, so I suppose you have kept your promise. Thank you."'' – If Mossanon's location is kept secret *''"You have killed my love. Killing you will not bring her back. But I have nothing to lose."'' – Initiating battle if Volmyni was murdered Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Sadrith Mora Characters